


Wuv, Twue Wuv

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mick Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick thinks the funny feeling in stomach might possibly be something serious.Day #2: Favorite Relationship





	Wuv, Twue Wuv

When a scrawny kid of fourteen years old walked into his cell, Mick fell something flutter around in his stomach. At first Mick thought it had something to do with the meatloaf he had eaten at lunch. The Central City Juvenile Detention Center wasn’t know for their gourmet food and their slop was known to cause a couple cases of food poisoning. 

The problem was that it kept on happening. Every time Mick looked at Lenny, the fluttering continued along with some sweating. Thinking that he might be coming down with something, Mick went to the infirmary. After he told the doctor about his symptoms, Mick held his breath — maybe he was dying. It was the only explanation to why Mick was feeling this way.

“Mick there is nothing wrong with you, you’re just in love.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking at her like she had two heads. “Cause it kind of feels like I’m dying.”

“Yes, you have no fever and you only have these symptoms when you’re around Leonard.”

“What should I do doc?”

“Well, I think you should tell him.”

Mick knew there was no way in hell that he admit to having anything that resemble feelings — especially for Leonard Snart. He might have save the kid from certain death but there was no way that Mick was in love with him.

Of course almost twenty-five years later when Mick and Leonard were renewing their vows after defeating the Dominators, Mick could admit that he had been wrong. He was most definitely in love with Leonard Snart- Rory and Mick planned on showing the bastard just how much when they got to their honeymoon suite in Aruba.


End file.
